Water and Flames
by AnythingFanfiction13
Summary: Life is great at Alfea until a mysterious girl appears. She and Bloom instantly hate each other and are weakened in each other's presence. Who is this girl and why does she have strong feelings of hatred towards Bloom? Most importantly; what powers does she poses? (Takes place in season 6. Daphne/Nabu are alive. This story is rated M due to swearing and violence.)
1. The Prophecy

_In the beginning of time when the Great Dragon Flame was born another force of amazing power was also created. This power was called the Water Stars. The Dragon Flame and the Water Stars were naturally opposed of one another and later discovered they could not exist in the same dimension without causing chaos and destruction. To restore the balance the Ancient Wizards joined together and sealed away the Water Stars from this dimension. The Dragon Flame and the Water Stars became the greatest of enemies ever to exist and they become weakened in each other's presence. But the Dragon Flame was always stronger and more powerful that the Water Stars and it would be forever. Since the beginning of time, the powers of both immense forces have been passed down through out generations. Soon after the Water Stars was locked away the Red Tower a prophecy was created. _

_This ancient prophecy states that there will come a day in which the current protectors would meet again and a great war would break lose between the two and their power levels would slowly diminish until they are far enough apart to regain their strength. It has been said that no one is allowed to try and stop the fight between the two most powerful protectors or else they will be destroyed trying. The protectors are said to be two young girls._

_The protector and holder of the Water Stars is said to be around the age of 18 when the two meet. People say she is one of the most beautiful beings ever to be born. She is also said to have eyes of water yet still shine like stars, her hair flows down to her waist and is the most beautiful shade of blue known to man, no such color even comes close and it cannot be recreated. She comes close to being the strongest but is still slightly behind when it comes to the creator of life- the Dragon Flame._

_The protector and holder of the Dragon Flame is said to also be around the age of 18 when she meets her slightly lesser opponent. She is said to have the looks of a goddess and the heart and courage of a true fighter. Her eyes are like shining sapphires with fiery red-orange hair cascading down her back going slightly past her waist. It is said that she has an aura that no one else has ever possessed. It is filled with love and the strength to never give up and the will to keep going. She is truly the most powerful creature in the entire universe._

_ To this day the prophecy has not been fulfilled and there is no telling when it shall be but when it is, everyone must be ready and be prepared to be amazed for this will be the greatest battle of all times._


	2. The New Girl

The New Girl

Bloom's P.O.V

The specialist's ship softly lands in Alfea's courtyard. The door slowly opens reveling 7 handsome and strong young men. Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Thoren and Nabu all walk out of the ship.

"Hello ladies, did you miss us?" Brandon asks with a smug smile.

"BRANDON!" Stella comes running out of Alfea, college for fairies, and tackles him in a hug making them both topple to the ground. Everyone laughs at this. I make my way over to Sky and put my hands on his chest. His hands rest on my waist and he pulls me closer to him. "Hello, beautiful." He whispers in my ear. I smile up at him and give him a long passionate kiss which he returns.

"I missed you." I tell him. From the corner of my eye I can see Thoren talking to Daphne and Daphne blushing.

"So what do you guy want to do today? I suggest SHOPPING!" Stella shrieks as soon as she gets off Brandon.

"Stella, we went shopping yesterday!" Musa complains.

"Fine." Stella huffs in response.

"Why don't we go to the lake and have a picnic?" Aisha suggests.

"I like that idea!" I say.

"Me too!" Tecna and Musa agree.

"Well, okay." Stella says defeated. "But only if we can go swimming in the lake so I can try out my new swim suit!" She perks up.

"I'm down." Musa nods. "You guys?" She asks everyone else and we all agree.

"Sky, Brandon, Stella, and I will go get towels and swimsuits for everyone while Aisha, Nabu, Daphne, and Thoren go get food. Musa and Riven can get music and Timmy, Tecna, Flora, and Helia can go get drinks for everyone. We will meet back here is ten minutes, agreed?" I ask.

"Okay, sure!"

Sky give me an evil grin before flipping my over his shoulder and running towards my dorm.

"Sky! Put me down!" Brandon and Stella are following behind us laughing at me. I glare at them which only makes them laugh harder. When we get into the dorm Sky tosses me onto the couch and begins tickling my sides. "No! S-stop!" I say thru laughter. He continues for a while until Stella speaks up,

"I think that's enough, Sky. Everyone will be wondering where we are." She says giving a soft chuckle. Brandon comes in with all the towels piled on him and he gives half to Sky while Stella gives me half of the swim suits. "Let's go!" I say.

By the time we get to the ship everyone is already on board and prepared to take off. We hand out the swimsuits and put the towels with everything else in the storage area.

"Bloom! Girls! Before you leave I want you to meet someone!" I can hear Miss. Faragonda shout to us from outside the ship. Everyone files out. When we step outside I see one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, her eyes are ocean blue but they still shine like stars and her hair is the most unique shade of blue I have ever seen, I don't even think that color exists.

"Girls, may I introduce you to Zoe. Zoe, this is Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Tecna, Musa, Flora, and Daphne. The specialists are their boyfriends Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Timmy, Riven, Helia, and Thoren." Miss. Faragonda does the introductions. The whole time Zoe was glaring at me, and still is. There is something off with her.

"Bloom, are you alright?" Daphne asks me, concerned. Now that she mentions it, "I'm fine, just feeling a little dizzy, that's all." I say placing a hand on my head. Zoe still hasn't stopped looking at me.

"What?" I snap. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not." She snaps back.

"Bloom, are you sure you're okay?" Daphne asks again. I see Zoe doubled over in pain, clutching her head. I am in the same position. "It hurts!" We complain in unison. The next thing I know I am in someone's arms and the world has gone black.

Sky's P.O.V

I see Bloom and the girls suddenly grasp their heads and fall to their knees. I run over to Bloom and catch her as she falls into my arms, unconscious. Miss. Faragonda is holding Zoe.

"Bloom!" Daphne shrieks. "Miss. Faragonda, what happened to them?"

"I will explain after we get these girls to the nurse and make sure they are put in separate rooms."

"Separate rooms? Why?" Stella speaks up.

"I will tell you later, come to my office when you have dropped them off." She says and hands Zoe to Thoren before leaving. We rush the girls to the nurse and tell her to put them in different rooms. We then head to Miss. F's office. Brandon had to drag me from Bloom's side but he managed to convince me when he said we would get to know why it happened so I could prevent it from happening. So I went. Stella walked right up to the office and walked straight in without knocking.

"Miss. F, I need to know why my best friend is currently at the nurse, unconscious and why you seemed to _expect _this to happen!" Stella boomed. Brandon put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there, cupcake."

"Not until Bloom is out of the nurse's office and safe with us!" She stands her ground.

"It's alright Stella, I will explain." Miss. Faragonda sooths. "I will start by asking if everyone here knows the story of the creation of the magic universe." Everyone nods their heads, not understanding what she is getting at. "Good." She says.

"I'm sorry, how is that relevant to Bloom and Zoe's condition?" Tecna asks.

"I'm getting to that, dear. Have you heard of the Ancient Prophecy?" She asks.

"What's that?" I ask confused. No one else knew either.

"There is a prophecy about the Dragon Flame and about the Water Stars. The ancient prophecy states that there will come a day in which the current protectors would meet again and a great war would break lose between the two and their power levels would slowly diminish until they are far enough apart to regain their strength. It has been said that no one is allowed to try and stop the fight between the two most powerful protectors or else they will be destroyed trying. The protectors are said to be two young girls." She says. "Bloom is one of those protectors and will have a strong hatred towards the other protector." She explains.

"A few days ago Zoe came to me and said she thought she had powers but she didn't know what they were. She fit the description of the prophecy so I thought it would take her to Bloom." She continues.

"Is that why Zoe and Bloom were having a glaring match outside?" Timmy asks.

"I believe so, Timmy. Then when the two girls fell unconscious it confirmed my suspicions. Bloom and Zoe will do anything to destroy each other at all means possible and no one is allowed to intervene even if Bloom gets hurt, understand?"

"Yes Miss. Faragonda." We all say and hang our heads.

"And one more thing because I suspect the girls will be awake soon; do not tell them about the prophecy. Take Bloom to her dorm and stay with her until I say otherwise, but be warned, Zoe is in the room farthest away from Bloom's so they can't get hurt but she is in the same dorm meaning they might start a fight on the way there. Also they are weak around each other but what the legend doesn't tell you is while they are fighting their strength and speed will increase dramatically."

Everyone is too stunned to speak. Our sweet Bloom will act like a raging monster towards Zoe and Zoe will do anything to attack Bloom. This is going to be a nightmare. I am ripped away from my thoughts when Roxy runs into the room. She is out of breath and can only make out a few words.

"Bloom and Zoe are in the dorm but I am not too sure they are going to keep the peace much longer." Everyone is already out the door.

Bloom's P.O.V

I wake to find myself in the nurses' office. Then I remember; Zoe. There is something off about her. I walk out of my room just as Zoe steps out of hers.

"You." We growl. I notice Roxy in the nurse and say hi to her. I turn back to Zoe.

"I'm going to my dorm, later witch!" I call walking out the door.

"I'll get you for that you little brat!" She calls back. I see Roxy run toward the office and I sprint to my room to get distance from that creature. I get to my room and flop onto the bed. I hate that girl. I don't know how long I am laying there until I her the front door open and I find my friends and Zoe standing there.

"What are you doing here? Did someone leave your cage open?" I ask Zoe. She turns to face me.

"You know I would slap you right now but you're just not worth it, besides that would just be considered animal abuse."

"Watch it before I burn you into a pile of ash." I fire at her. "All though it would approve your appearance." I smile.

She just glares at me but it soon turns into a smirk. "I remember something about you from today, your boyfriend is Sky, right?"

"Why do you care?"

Her smile becomes smug. "I'll take that as a yes." She turns around and grabs a fist full of Sky's shirt and presses her lips to his.

**Hey guys! This is chapter two of Water and Flames! I am letting you know that I will be updating every other day as well as my other story, Winx Mission to Earth. Love you guys! -AnythingFanfiction13**


	3. Hell Breaks Loose

Hell Breaks Loose

Bloom's P.O.V

Sky is too stunned to do anything for a second until he realizes what is happening and pulls away but she pulls him right back to her wrapping her arms around his neck. He manages to escape after 10 seconds of struggling and everyone looks at me, awaiting my reaction. The boys are shocked and Sky is rubbing his mouth clean. The girls are fuming and Stella is the first to speak.

"Zoe, you just bought your ticket to hell." She states simply. I am still staring at her as the fire courses through my veins. I close my eyes and squeeze them tight.

"You are way over the line, whore." I say. My eyes flash open and instead of the sapphire orbs they are ruby red balls of fire. Before I even registered what I am doing I have slammed Zoe so hard against the wall that her entire body has made a dent. I glare at her and she glares right back. She kicks me in the stomach and sends me flying back but I am up before she gets to me and I punch her dead on the nose. I smile at my handy work. She looks up at me and smirks. Slowly she rises from the ground. "He is a really good kisser, I can see why you keep him around." She opens her mouth to speak but have already grabbed her by the neck and tossed her into the T.V. She grunts in pain. She reaches down and pulls a dagger out of her boot. Within a second tops the handle is sticking out of my shoulder. I scream in pain and Daphne tries to run to me but Thoren holds her back.

"Let me go Thoren! I need to protect my sister!" She is fighting as best she can but she would never use her magic to harm him and he easily over powers her when it comes to physical strength. I rip the dagger out of my shoulder and drop it to the floor so I can heal my wound but before I have the chance Zoe asks a deadly question.

"Sister?" Zoe asks amused.

"You wouldn't _dare_." I hiss. But she would dare because there is another dagger sailing through the air headed straight for my struggling sister.

"DAPHNE!"

I hurl myself thru the air at such immense speed that the dagger hits me in the side of the stomach and throws me into Daphne before it could leave a single scratch on her. I quickly heal myself and cup her face in my hands.

"Are you okay?" I ask looking into her tear filled eyes.

"I'm fine, but I'm not the one who was just stabbed by an air born knife." She cries.

"That reminds me." I say before I have thrown Zoe thru the glass doors to the balcony and tossed her over the side, me following directly behind her. I grab her mid-air and move so when she lands she is under me. The impact of us falling has created a huge crater in the courtyard.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU BITCH!" I scream.

"GET OFF ME!" She yells back. I have pinned her down and she is trying to squirm out of my grip.

"APALOGIZE!"

"NO! WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE I AM NOT SORRY! NEXT TIME I WILL MAKE SURE THE BLADE GOES THREW HER HEART" I punch her in the jaw and grab her wrist again to hold her down. I transform, still holding her to the ground. I surround the two of us in fire just as my friends burst through the main doors to Alfea.

"SAY IT AGAIN!" I spit. "SAY IT AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Fine." She says. "The next chance I get I will kill your worthless sister." She says deathly quiet. I punch her hard in the jaw and she kicks me in the stomach. I go flying and land at Sky's feet. Zoe is charging towards Daphne at lightning speed. I am up in a flash and I tackle her before she could harm my family. We go rolling to a stop and she is on top of me now but she is only pushing down my shoulders so I take a swing at her nose and hear a sickening crack. By this time all of Alfea has gathered to watch our battle. I flip her off me and onto her back then flip myself so I am on top of her.

"I just got her back, there is no way in _hell_ I am letting you take her away from me again!" Out of the corner of my eye I see a Magix News reporter and camera crew recording our fight. While I am distracted she kicks me of her, yet again, and I go crashing into the side of the school.

"Fine!" She calls. "You don't want me to harm your pretty sister? I'll hurt your precious friends instead!" With that she races over to my un-armed and un-transformed friends and tackles Stella with such force and strength that she faints.

"STELLA!" I shriek. I pick myself up and sprint as fast as I can over to my fallen friend. Zoe gets up and surrounds my friends in a bubble. She then creeps over to Daphne.

"Well, it looks like you're a little preoccupied, _Bloom_." She spits out my name like it is poison in her mouth. "So while you are looking after sweet little sunshine girl over there I will have a nice little '_chat_' with your sister." She sneers. I am consumed with a rage so intense that my fire burns away the bubble and just as she makes her move for my big sister I grab her by the hair and throw her with all the power I have. She goes flying into the forest, breaking trees in half as her body makes contact with the wood. I hear Flora scream out in pain as each tree falls. I quickly heal Stella and make sure Daphne and Flora are alright.

A dark shadow is cased over the school and I look up to find a huge blue beast hovering above Alfea.

It's the Dragon of the Water Stars.


	4. Water Stars

Water Stars

Bloom's P.O.V

I can't believe my eyes- the great Dragon of the Water Stars is looming over are school, being controlled by none other than Zoe, the little bitch focused on harming me and the ones I love. The camera crew is zooming in on the majestic beast, waiting for its next move.

"Come on, Bloom! Let's play!" She taunts.

The Dragon of the Dragon Flame comes out from my chest, directly where my heart is, and swirls around me. "You want to play?" I call out to her. The fury inside me builds as I think about all the destruction she has already caused even on her first day here. The camera crew is now back to filming me and it appears to be a live broadcast because 4 more news stations arrive on scene. My dragon builds up power and speed the more it spins around me and soon I am in the air and floating 5 meters away from her face. "Then let's play." I growl.

I send my blazing creature towards her and she goes zooming backwards due to the impact, her dragon flickers as well. Zoe unleashes the most sickening battle cry I have ever heard and the swirling blue dragon by her side is thrown at me full force. Miss. Faragonda runs out and is swarmed by camera crews trying to understand what is going on.

"Why are the two girls fighting?" One woman asks. Before Miss. Faragonda can respond another speaks up.

"Is the prophecy coming true, do those two students have the power of the Dragon Flame and the power of the Water Stars?"

"No comment." She says and runs towards us.

"Girls, I know you don't want to harm anyone so please come down and I'll explain everything!" She shouts up to us. We both lock eyes and give a slight nod of our heads. Slowly I glide down with Zoe right on my tail and my land gracefully on the ground before the headmistress.

The pounding in my head is becoming clear and I can see Zoe is feeling it too. My friends run up to us and Sky places a hand on my back so I don't fall.

"Are you alright, Bloom?" He asks.

"I feel dizzy." With that, I collapse into his awaiting arms.

Sky's P.O.V

Bloom and Zoe are both unconscious again and I look up at Miss. Faragonda.

"Will they be okay?" I ask worried.

"They should be fine, Sky." She assures me. "But they will have many questions when they wake up and I will have to release a statement to the media and arrange several meetings. Take the girls to their own bedrooms and let them rest." She walks away and towards the doors to Alfea and scurries to her office.

"Come on guys, let's get them to bed." I huff. We all trudge are way up the stairs and down the halls. Everyone is still shocked from the battle and refuses to speak. I can hardly believe that just happened myself. We get to the dorm and I take Bloom to her room and set her on her bed. I find a blanket folded at the bottom of the bed and pull it up over her shoulders before leaning down and placing a kiss on her head.

"Don't worry, Sky. She'll be okay soon." I hear Brandon say from the doorway.

"And what happens when they see each other again?" I ask, taking him by surprise. "Tell me. What happens then? Will she always be like this?" I'm starting to get annoyed. "How many more times will I have to carry her limp body to her room before something worse happens to her? Until she never wakes up again?"

"Come on dude. She's a strong girl; you know that better than anyone." He reassures me.

"Let's go back out and sit down so she can be in peace." I sigh. We exit her room and everyone is waiting there for us.

The room is silent, everybody too engrossed in their own thoughts until Daphne speaks up. "I can't believe my little sister is a part of the ancient prophecy." She mutters.

"None of us can." Stella says. "My best friend, the ancient protector. Who would have guessed?"

The T.V suddenly turns on with breaking news.

_"Earlier this evening Bloom, the fairy of the Dragon Flame was spotted at Alfea collage for fairies battling it out with an unknown girl. This girl is thought to be a new student at the famous collage and living in the same dorm as the famous Winx Club girls." A picture of the girls is shown. "We all know these kind hearted girls and their boyfriends." A picture of all us guys is shown. "We know them so well due to their courage while fighting some of the Magic dimensions worst enemies such as the Trix, Lord Darkar, Baltor, The Wizards of the Black Circle, and Tritannus." Various pictures of our fights between each enemy are shown. "Could this mysterious girl be a new threat? This girl is said to be almost as powerful as Bloom and contains the power of the Water Stars. Could the ancient prophecy becoming true? You tell us what you think. Here are some clips from the battle that took place only moments ago." The reporter says as the screen flicks to a recording of the fight._

Stella shuts off the T.V. "I don't want to hear any more of this!" She huffs. "Now all the other kingdoms will have to get involved!"

"I wonder how they got all those pictures of us." Aisha thinks aloud.

"I don't know but we will have to be ready because I don't think this is the end. The reporters will probably be coming back and looking for us to talk about Bloom or answer questions about Zoe." Brandon says.

"Not to mention that they have just told all of the villains out there that Bloom and Zoe are both powerful fairies and are weak right now making it the perfect time to attack." Just as Nabu finishes saying that we hear a blood curdling scream.

It's coming from Bloom.

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that next week I will be going on vacation so I won't be able to update but I promise I will be working on the chapters any time that I can and you can be expecting two long chapters the day I leave and two long chapters the day I get back for BOTH of my Winx stories. Also if you have any ideas for stories you want to see in the future leave your suggestions in the comments below or PM me. Sorry for the inconvenience but I will continue my regular updating pattern until then. Also this week I am at a course all week from 9:00-2:15 so i will be updating later in the day after I get back from that. Love you so much! Bye! -AnythingFanfiction13**


End file.
